


I don’t want focus, I want your dick

by Allegory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, cos sheith is all about feelings, it also has feelings tho, sheith smut, that good porn, that's literally it. i have zero excuses.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegory/pseuds/Allegory
Summary: Keith pulled away and looked at him wide-eyed. “Wow, Takashi. I didn’t know you were capable of saying that.”Shiro sucked in a breath through his teeth. It got the message across: Keith reached out tentatively for the space between Shiro’s thighs and massaged it lightly with the heel of his palm.----Their first time doing it. 100% porn without plot, but lots of sheith feels guaranteed.





	I don’t want focus, I want your dick

“Did you get hurt?”

“No.”

“Good.”

Shiro wouldn’t have it otherwise. He held Keith’s hand in his own and brought it to his lips, pressing softly against his calloused fingers. The wound on his shoulder made it a lot less elegant than Shiro would have liked- his muscles jerked as bruised skin stretched over fractured bone. Their last fight had damaged him, but the castle was low on power and Pidge needed the healing pod more.

So Keith had patched him up the Earthen way, with bandages and a makeshift brace. His own face contorted at the flicker of pain in Shiro’s as if they were physically connected. He shook Shiro’s hand away gently and brushed the side of his arm carefully.

“I don’t think this is a good time.”

Shiro locked his eyes at Keith,  _ really locked them,  _ and said, “I want it. It’s about time.”

Maybe it was the product of almost losing his life several times in the last few weeks; something about intergalactic war made him desperately horny. Horny wasn’t the way to describe it. It was an urge he feared could only be fulfilled while he was still alive and breathing. He looked forward to peace and quiet in death, when he would not have the capacity to miss life or feel regret. But there was no sex in death, so Keith’s cock was now or never.

“Okay,” Keith said, carding through his front bangs. “Okay.”

None of them moved. Keith seemed as lost as he’d been when Shiro crash-landed back on Earth after being declared a pilot error. Shiro took his hands again and led him to his bed, where the light from outside the room ceased to shine on his bare chest and the darkness engulfed him fully. Keith stood by the side of the bed, clenching and unclenching his hands.

“Come on.”

“Okay.”

Keith took off his gloves. He set them at the edge of the bed and stripped off his jacket. Then his belt. Shiro watched for a while before turning away. It felt weird to see something that had played in his thoughts consistently over the years- not often, but he remembered them well. When Shiro glanced back at Keith he’d already taken his shirt off so they were equally dressed, in only pants and underwear. He planted one knee on the bed and shifted over Shiro.

“I don’t want it to be painful for you,” he murmured, his lips hovering right above Shiro’s.

“We haven’t even kissed,” Shiro chuckled, but he wasn’t feeling very humorous. Keith had only climbed on top of him and his trousers were already tented. “I’ll tell you if it’s uncomfortable.”

“Promise me?”

“Yeah. Sure. Okay.”

Keith’s lips were rough like most things about him but he kissed with surprising tenderness. There was none of the red paladin in bed, only gentle sucking and licking, a little swap of saliva when Shiro opened his mouth to initiate further contact. The sound of Keith’s breathing got harder, more labored as they continued exploring each other’s mouths.

Keith pulled away first.

“How’re you doing?”

“Fine. You?”

Keith kissed his neck in response. He left cool trails along Shiro’s neck as he bent down to uncharted territory. Shiro moaned when Keith nibbled the skin around his nipple. Shiro arched his back, encouraging Keith desperately to be bold, to embody the instinct and passion he knew Keith possessed.

“Hurry.”

“Patience yields focus.”

“I don’t want focus, I want your dick,” Shiro growled.

Keith pulled away and looked at him wide-eyed. “Wow, Takashi. I didn’t know you were capable of saying that.”

Shiro sucked in a breath through his teeth. It got the message across: Keith reached out tentatively for the space between Shiro’s thighs and massaged it lightly with the heel of his palm.

“Ah, yes.”

It was easier to forget the throbbing ache radiating from his shoulder. He pressed his crotch against Keith’s hand and moved for friction. Keith seemed afraid: of Shiro’s forwardness or his inexperience, perhaps both. But Shiro was as much of a virgin as Keith, which might not’ve been apparent at this point.

“You too, Keith.”

“What?”

There was an impatient edge to Shiro’s voice now. “Pants. Off.”

Keith held a silent disposition, but now it was getting unnatural. He did as Shiro asked anyway. He unzipped his pants and pushed them aside to reveal his bulge more clearly. 

“I’m glad,” Shiro whispered. “That you can get it up.”

Keith looked offended. “Of course I can. I’ve wanted this for years. Now that it’s actually happening, I…”

“Years?” The hint of a lazy smirk appeared on Shiro’s lips. “Years. Imagine that.”

Shiro got into a sitting position and, giving Keith a fleeting glance, wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock. It felt surreal, like his hand belonged there.

“I’m going to suck you off.”

“Holy shit.”

Shiro made sure that he had his teeth out of the way. He didn’t know the first bit of what he was doing- going off on memories of porn clips wasn’t easy. He didn’t take Keith too deep in his mouth, fearing that he’d choke, but he sucked reliably and tilted his head once in awhile to feel the curves of Keith’s cock against his cheek. Giving oral was a lot more sensual than Shiro had expected. He almost felt sexy doing it.

“Shiro, wait, wait-”

Shiro hummed and Keith’s whole body jerked. Keith’s legs were trembling now. It made Shiro feel good about what he was doing, to see Keith’s face contorted, his muscles rigid. Keith never closed his eyes even for a second- when their gazes met, Shiro figured the view must’ve been quite something: he could  _ feel _ Keith get harder in his mouth.

“Oh my god. Shit, stop. Stop, it’s enough.”

Shiro stopped and it took Keith more than a few moments to recover. He was fully hard now, cock slapping against his belly when he shifted, the whole length weeping with saliva and pre-cum.

“God, that was so good. Way too good. I’ll suck you off too.”

“No. I want you inside me.”

“Fuck, no way. I don’t- we don’t- lube.”

Shiro wanted to cry. He’d forgotten all about that. He looked around his room as if lube would physically manifest but it was to no avail. Almost petulant, Shiro yanked Keith down and thrust his tongue in his mouth. He took Keith’s hands and wrapped them around his neck, squeezing them to indicate what he wanted. Keith didn’t.

“I can’t do that,” he gasped between their kisses. “You can’t expect me to. You’ve no right.”

There was a hint of hurt in his voice. Shiro thought it was a miracle given the situation. The guilt bubbled in his chest. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

They finished with together, cocks wrapped in Keith’s hand, rutting like wild animals with no shame to boot. Afterwards they lied naked with Keith’s head tucked in the crook of Shiro’s neck, sharing the same silent afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: warmwintersun.tumblr.com (talk to me!!!! ahhhh)  
> Art Tumblr: enzelx.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: instagram.com/enzelx  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB-8PQXJBOKqDqrWA1pzDcQ?view_as=subscriber (listen to me stumble over my words like the giant loser I am, poorly edited videos, listen for 20s for pure comedic value im trying to improve)


End file.
